1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing aids and is more particularly directed to a hole-saver and method for preventing the formation of ice in a previously drilled ice hole during periods when the hole is left unattended and the ambient temperature is conducive to the reformation of ice within the confines of a hole.
2. Prior Art
The following is a list of prior art noted in the course of a preliminary patentability search:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issued Title Patentee ______________________________________ 2,877,595 3/17/59 Ice Fisherman's Steuart Angling Hole Plug 2,901,855 9/01/59 Fishing Device Todd 3,134,188 5/26/64 Insulated Ice Petersen Fishing Pad 3,230,655 1/25/66 Fishing Device Nomsen 3,578,748 5/18/71 Ice Fishing Hole Cover Hurd 3,813,891 6/04/74 Method and Apparatus Wooten for Retarding Ice Formation in an Ice Fishing Hole 3,984,935 10/12/76 Chamber Ice Fishing Peterson, Jr. Pole 4,253,262 3/3/81 Ice Fishing Tipup Johnson ______________________________________
From a consideration of the patents noted above, it may be seen that U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,891 shows a foamed insulating structure that is inserted into an ice hole and contains internal removable structure for obtaining access to the ice hole while retarding heat transfer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,262 shows a heated bowl that is disposed in an ice hole and relies upon a source of heat within the bowl to prevent the reformation of the ice layer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,188 shows an insulated pad; U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,748 shows an insulated pad having a black coating and using an adhesive grease-like substance for a release agent from ice that may be formed; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,595 shows a tapered plug that is adapted to receive a source of heat for releasing from an ice hole.
None of the above noted prior art, nor any of which applicants are presently aware, illustrates the novel and unobvious invention as will be set forth below.